


The Love of His Life

by Feinerine



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Izuru Kamukura fucks a Pringles can, Other, That's it that's literally it - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-25
Updated: 2014-06-25
Packaged: 2018-02-06 03:10:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1842100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feinerine/pseuds/Feinerine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Izuru Kamukura fucks a Pringles tube. That's it that's literally it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Love of His Life

Kamukura was just sitting there one day. Until, he had this uncontrollable desire to fuck a Pringles tube. That's right, he was going to stimulate himself using it.

So, after eating a shitload of Pringles, he strokes his dick in an attempt to make it get erect. Shortly afterwards, he inserted the can onto his fucking magnum sized dong and started slowly stimulating himself. 

"A-Ah... Nnngh... Hnnn!"

He started off slowly, using his spit as lube. Eventually, those pants and moans started coming out of his mouth rapidly as he sped up. His dick was so hard that he was going to ejaculate soon. Yeah his magnum sized dong was no match for the magnum sized Pringles tube.

And so, Kamukura's hands were trembling. He was in a euphoric state, being so relieved that he could finally engage in the act that he has always dreamed of. Having sex with Nanami was a no no.

"A-Aaaaa-Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

His sperm filled up the goddamn can and it splashed out, drenching his cottage's floor.

That was unbelievable.


End file.
